theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Metallo
Metallo (/məˈtæloʊ/) (John Corben) is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, commonly as an adversary of Superman. Created by Robert Bernstein and Al Plastino, the character first appeared in Action Comics #252 (May 1959). Metallo is depicted as a cyborg with a kryptonite power source, which he uses as a weapon against Superman. In 2009, Metallo was ranked as IGN's 52nd Greatest Comic Book Villain of All Time. Publication history Metallo was created by Robert Bernstein and Al Plastino and debuted in Action Comics#252 (May 1959). John Corben and Metallo first appeared in the daily newspaper strip called "The Menace of Metallo", which ran from 15 December 1958 to 4 April 1959. There was an earlier "Metalo" who appeared in World's Finest #6 (Summer 1942). This was just a man who discovered the most powerful metal on earth and invented a strength serum. Fictional character biography The Golden Age Metalo The Golden Age Superman battled an unnamed scientist calling himself Metalo who wore a powered suit of steel armor. Years later, Superman encountered the villain a second time. Metalo (now named George Grant) had a new suit of armor and had also taken a serum to increase his strength to superhuman levels. He exposed Superman to a ray that reduced his power significantly giving Metalo superior strength in their first battle. Superman engaged in a lengthy regimen of exercise and training to restore his powers and returned to easily defeat Metalo. First Silver Age Metallo Cover of Superman Family #217 (April 1982). Artwork by Rich Buckler (pencils) and Dick Giordano(inks). A different Metallo appeared as Jor-El's robot to battle Superboy, in Superboy #49 (1956). John Corben John Corben was originally a journalist (and secretly a thief and murderer) who had just committed what he thought was the perfect murder. While fleeing from the scene of the crime, he suffered a near-fatal accident that mangled his body beyond repair. An elderly scientist, Professor Vale, happened to come upon him and used his scientific skill to transfer Corben's brain into a robotic body covered by a flesh-like artificial skin. Corben discovered that his power source, a capsule of uranium, would only last a day, but was told by Vale that kryptonite would provide him an indefinite power supply. After obtaining a job with the Daily Planet, Corben briefly tried to romance Lois Lane, while deciding that he would use his powers to eliminate Superman, the one person who might expose his criminal deeds. After setting a kryptonite death-trap for Superman, Corben stole what he thought was another sample of kryptonite from a museum as a new power supply, not knowing it was a fake prop; this mistake caused him to die, just as he was about to kill Lois Lane for discovering that he was not Superman (he had pretended to be him, being super-strong and invulnerable as a cyborg). Superman eventually escaped from the kryptonite trap, and arrived just after Metallo (John Corben) had died. (Action #252, May, 1959) The Bronze Age Metallo A second Metallo, John's brother Roger Corben, debuted in Superman #310 (April 1977) by Curt Swan and Martin Pasko. This Metallo was created by a secret organization named "SKULL" that transferred Roger's brain into a new robotic body so that he could get revenge on Superman for his brother's death. Like the previous Metallo, this one was also powered by kryptonite, although this newer version wore orange and green armor, as well as a green helmet to conceal the "new" identity he had created using plastic surgery (which turned out to be WGBS Staffer Martin Korda). This version of Metallo returned throughout the Bronze Age. His final appearance was featured in Alan Moore's "Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow?" (1986) The Modern Age Metallo Metallo as drawn by John Byrne in Superman(volume 2) #1 (January 1987). After John Byrne rewrote Superman's origins in the 1986 miniseries The Man of Steel, Metallo was also given an altered backstory. In this version, John Corben was a small-time con man who was fatally injured in a car crash, but thanks to luck, Professor Emmet Vale happened to pass by. Professor Vale was a pioneer in robotics and erroneously believed that Superman was the first in a wave of superpowered Kryptonian invaders after recovering Superman's ship and mistranslating Jor-El's message to his son. Vale transplanted Corben's brain into a robotic alloy body, which was powered by a two-pound chunk of kryptonite, and instructed him to kill Superman. Metallo, now Corben's new moniker, thanked Vale by snapping his neck and killing him. Despite ignoring Vale's commands, Metallo came into conflict with Superman on various occasions, largely due to his continued activities as a petty thug. Metallo later lost his kryptonite heart to Lex Luthor, though back-up life support systems allowed him to reactivate himself and escape. He remained a thorn in Superman's side and was powerful enough to cripple the Doom Patrol. Still, the Indian-born hero who called herself Celsius did blow him apart with her thermal powers. Metallo later received a major upgrade via an unholy bargain with the demon Neron. As a result, Metallo could morph his body into any mechanical shape he could imagine (turning his hands into guns or "growing" a jet-pack from his back) and project his consciousness into any technological or metallic device. He could also grow to monstrous size. During one battle, his gigantic fists were separated and later turned into housing by other superheroes. In another incident, Metallo was rendered more insane by the Joker and used his height to destroy an elevated train of commuters. As Superman and others learned on various occasions, the most effective way to neutralize Metallo was to remove his (largely invulnerable) head and isolate it from other metallic items. In Superman/Batman #2 (November 2003), Lex Luthor fabricated evidence implicating John Corben as the criminal who shot and killed Thomas and Martha Wayne, the parents of Bruce Wayne. Superman: Secret Origin In the 2009-10 miniseries Superman: Secret Origin, (which retells the origins of Superman and his supporting cast), Metallo is Sgt. John Corben. He serves under Lois Lane's father, General Sam Lane. General Lane is trying to push his daughter, Lois into a relationship with Corben. Though they had one date, she does not return his feelings for her. Corben is next seen signing up for a military option to neutralize Superman (ostensibly with the help of a powersuit built by LexCorp). However, in his first encounter with Superman, a stray bullet hit the Kryptonite rock inside the suit, leading to a disastrous energy cascade within the battlesuit which almost killed Corben. Through the efforts of Lex Luthor and a crack team of scientists, Corben survived, part-man, part-machine, with the Kryptonite rock functioning as his new heart. Driven by a hatred for this alien invader, he became the villain known as Metallo. Metallo, now wearing a green, orange and red armor, subsequently attacked Superman again in a rampage which endangered not only the citizens of Metropolis, but his own fellow soldiers. He was defeated by Superman once more. The New 52 Project: Metal-0 In September 2011, The New 52 rebooted DC's continuity. In this new timeline, John Corben is under the command of General Sam Lane.7General Lane tells him to talk to Lois Lane, when she keeps questioning where Superman is. It is implied that Corben and Lois once had a relationship. When Superman escapes from the military's custody, Corben is seen enlisting in what appears to be a military project co-opted by Lex Luthor, General Lane, and young scientist Doctor John Henry Irons - "Project Steel Soldier" - to go against Superman. Corben is seen in the "Metal 0" suit with scientists, mostly Irons, trying to help him. He continues believing that he did it for the affection of Lois and when the robotic needles are in his head, Metallo takes control and his heart bursts. Metallo then screams "Where is Superman?" Although the attack on Superman succeeds, Metallo is revealed to have been subverted by Brainiac as part of his own plans, and his rampage is defeated when Doctor Irons uses an armoured suit of his own to fight Corben and upload a computer virus that he designed in the event of such a situation. After escaping, and still under Brainiac's control, Corben continued to fight Superman until he was able to reason with Metallo and to fight Brainiac's influence because of his feelings for Lois Lane. In doing so, Corben attacked Brainiac until Superman could defeat the villain, but he subsequently fell into a coma and was taken back by the army. Forever Evil It was revealed that the armor was keeping him alive thanks to alien technology, but without a heart he would soon die. General Lane told his scientists to find a way to save him since he helped to save Metropolis. He was later given a kryptonite heart to keep him alive since it was the only energy compatible with his cybernetics. After thirty-one months in a vegetative state, Corben was brought back with a shard of kryptonite to active duty in the U.S. Army. Since his actions caused the deaths of hundreds of civilians, General Lane tried to kill him by exploding the plane he was being carried in. He survived, and sought vengeance against Lane at his base, only to be confronted by an upgraded soldier like himself "Metal-2.0". When Corben proves too much, Metal-2.0 activates his self-destruct mechanism, hoping to destroy Corben along with himself. However, he is saved by the Scarecrow, and offered a place in the Secret Society of Super Villains, now calling himself Metallo. In "Forever Evil", Ultraman rips off his kryptonite heart, because of his addiction to the mineral. Doomed Corben was eventually seen again incarcerated in John Henry's isolated super prison, eventually drafted by the U.S. Government again shortly afterwards but is only brought back into their service by compunction from Lois once more (who was secretly under Brainiac's influence). Given the present danger he represents as doomsday was taking him over, Lois convinced Metallo to run Superman down in a kryptonite bombing run and was summarily incinerated by the blast; all that was left of him being the Metal Zero exo-mantel fused to his now charred remains. Lois, now completely subsumed by the Brainiac consciousness inside of her, is able to recreate Corben's essential self by downloading her memory of the man he was into whats left of his old Metal-0 suit. Said facsimile of the now deceased military sergeant a loyal echo of whom he once was obedient to her every whim. He would serve as her bodyguard as Dox's influence compelled her to cripple military defense systems around the world, he would immediately switch sides once Lois is freed from his control however and aid her in combating the alien threat to their world. As Superman and Lois departed to stop brainiac, Metallo was left on earth to defend metropolis in their stead. After the crisis is resolved Corben is later seen standing guard over Metropilis with Krypto seemingly contented with his current position. Truth/Savage Dawn In wake of Superman's identity being outed to the world as the hero began losing his powers, many an investigation was undertaken into his identity, contacts and motives by collective interests. Seeing as her life was in more danger than ever before, Metallo stuck close to his love as she went and did some investigating of her own in the meantime. While Vandal Savage made his play for ultimate power, Lois and Metallo were close by on the scene where Superman kept his warship from crushing a small town. While aiding Superman as Lois refused to leave his side during the battle with Savage's empowered progeny, John's bionic shell was badly damaged. Looking to make good with all the bad in his life he willingly offered his Kryptonite heart to Superman (the depowered hero having discovered a treatment for his loss of powers that essentially involved giving himself chemotherapy with kryptonite), knowing full well he couldn't survive without it. DC Rebirth Metallo’s metallic body offers him a high degree of protection from physical and energy attacks. He has enhanced abilities and no longer needs to eat, sleep, or breathe. His brain is hermetically sealed inside a shielded alloy skull that has its own power supply. When he was first created, he was powered by a kryptonite heart; losing that he subsidized on plutonium instead. Additionally, because of his cyborg body, Metallo possesses superhuman strength and speed, enough to pose a challenge and even a threat to opponents such as Superman (in that case, he also takes advantage of the weakening power of kryptonite besides his own strength). Over the course of his criminal career Metallo's body would be decimated constantly by various circumstances. As such he would receive numerous upgrades or whole new chassis' to replace his damaged parts, such as by the obscure supervillain organization Cerberus which modified him with a vastly superior body, one with lead lined skull-plating and an anatomic layer even Superman could not demolish. This gave him greatly enhanced strength and durability, coupled with moderate mechanical regeneration to repair internal damage. He was later outfitted with a larger LexCorp tech. body which gave him laser vision and further augmented his physical abilities. Soon after it was destroyed, Corben had received a new body from fellow Kryptonite powered supervillain, Conduit; which gave Metallo radioactive blasts from his hands and could utilize Geomagnetism to make him physically immovable, even by the Man of Steel, so long as he stood on solid ground or flooring within a building complex. Metallo would eventually sell his soul (or what was left of it) to the archdemon Neron for increased power in return, gaining the ability to mentally control and absorb any mechanical or metal object he focuses on, transforming any technology (himself included) into an extension of his exo-skeleton (an ability similar to the Cyborg Superman). In experimenting with his newfound abilities, Metallo found he could alternate differing energy frequencies for harnessing and redistributing it from various power sources. Brainiac 13 upgraded Metallo to tap into various light spectra to better utilize his kryptonite charged abilities. His mech body was also upgraded to grow towards monolithic proportions. He is also occasionally portrayed as having a liquid metal-based endoskeleton, possessing the ability to morph parts of his body, specifically his limbs, into different weapons or tools, such as chainsaws, shovels, hammers, etc. While not a genius like Lex or Brainiac, Corben's time spent with machines has given him a gifted understanding of how they work, enabling him to tinker with their mechanical functions even before gaining his technomorphing capabilities. During the publishing of Salvation Run it is revealed Metallo also boasts a high-calculus cyber mind with which to run the numbers of possible and probable outcomes and success scenarios through. In previous continuity, the Pre-''Flashpoint'' Lex Luthor modified Corben to holster and utilize different forms of Kryptonite; boasting mutagenic Red-K, inverted Blue-K and lastly, artificial depowering Gold-K on top of the green he already possessed. He could even power a great many Anti-Kryptonian armaments developed by Luthor through it. Against Sora's Team (Coming Soon.....)Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Comic characters Category:DC characters Category:Villains Category:Supervillains